Tonjoubi Omedettou
by Wildwolf
Summary: Implied shounen ai, TakaFuji. Taka birthday fic. Fuji shuusuke can't seem to remember the significance of the date.


**Tanjoubi Omedettou**

* * *

Rating: A safe PG 

Genre: General/Romance (Mm, interpreted, at least. Not full-out shounen ai.)

Pairing(s): Taka/Fuji, of course! Others can be interpreted, possibly.

Warning(s): Mm, my attempts at Fuji's POV. Some OOC...

Plot: Fuji-kun can't seem to remember what the significance of the date is.

Notes: My first Tenipuri fic, and in Fuji's POV at that. Oh, and I've only read through manga 4 and seen through episode 71 (great episode). This is based on the anime.

Title translates to "Happy Birthday."

Happy birthday, Taka-san!

* * *

**November 18th:**

_Fuji Shuusuke's POV_

* * *

For some reason, today's date reminds me of something. I am not quite sure what it is and I find that strangely unlike me. 

_We have tennis practice after school today, but that is a daily occurrence. Perhaps Yuuta is visiting today—no, that isn't it._

I pondered as I opened the blinds that covered my windows. One of my cacti had been blooming last night, but the flower had since fallen off and was now lying on my windowsill, limp, violet, and lifeless. I hardly noted it aside from that.

Speaking of Yuuta reminds me of Mizuki Hajime-san's existence. While he is talented at tennis, the fact that he knowingly used my brother makes it so that I cannot forgive him, even if matters seem cleared up. Since he seems to enjoy being the center of attention, I have elected to ignore him whenever we meet until he becomes humorously exasperated; or sometimes I really just don't hear him. I don't see what Yuuta sees in him.

_I wonder how Tezuka is doing in Germany._ I was quite sure that the date had nothing to do with him, however.

I looked at the clock to remind myself of the date.

_Ah, it seems that I am a little late today._

I walked downstairs and out the door. The air had certainly cooled and nee-san said that it should be cold enough to snow soon enough. Her predictions can be frightfully correct sometimes.

I was no clearer on the matter as I arrived at the school. The thought was pushed to the back of my mind as I went to my classes, but I could not be rid of the nagging feeling.

"Eiji, what is today?" I asked him during Literature class.

"Nya..." He thought for a moment. "November 18th, isn't it?" He answered in rhetoric.

"Is there anything unique about today?"

"Fuji-kun." The teacher called my name, signifying that it was my turn to read. I paused as I stood. This was the first time that I did not know where we were.

"Paragraph two." Eiji whispered, our roles switched.

"Thanks."

Inui made more juice. This time it was indeed of a liquid consistency and had a magenta coloration. I wondered how it tasted. The others blanched and I laughed a little. Their expressions are so amusing when they have to drink the penalty drink. Inui must think so as well, especially Kaido's, whom he seems to be especially fond of forcing the juice on.

As we faced each other in one-set matches, the freshmen cheering us on, no one mentioned anything about the date. Perhaps it was all in my mind.

"Fuji, are you alright?" Taka-san asked as he sat down on the bench next to me, taking his towel, and wiping his face. He had just finished his match with Momoshiro.

Being decent doubles partners, I suppose that we formed a mental link over time and experience. For some reason, I feel almost guilty for not knowing the date, rather than the slight annoyance from earlier.

"Ee." I nodded, handing him his water bottle. "I just cannot seem to remember the date, however."

"The eighteenth." He answered slowly.

"I know the number, just not the event." I replied. "This day feels different, as if something special happened."

After some moments of hesitation, he shrugged. _Ah, I may know now._ The bond between compatible doubles partners can be strong. I could check with Inui after practice to be sure, however. The question was, how could I forget?

"Taka-san, do you mind if I come by your restaurant to buy some sushi?"

He grinned and I could not help but smile back at the sincerity of his expression. There was just something so pure about him. "Sure thing, Fujiko-chan. I'll walk you, if you want."

"Mm." I nodded. "That would be nice."

There was something about Taka-san. I usually am amused by the pain of others. When Echizen was injured by his own racquet in his match against Ibu Shinji of Fudomine, I could not help but smile at his reactions. However, I cannot take pleasure in the misery of two people—Yuuta and Taka-san.

* * *

"_Nani ka, Fujiko-chan?"_

"_You took it for me..."_

_------_

"_Taka-san, may I borrow your racquet?"_

* * *

Taka-san was also one of the few people that I could not read. His actions were clear, translucent, but his motives were unknown to me. Perhaps he just cared, but that to me was odd. Why should he care about me? 

_Why do I care?_ Of course, I was angry at Mizuki-san for using Yuuta as he did, but why were my actions for Taka-san so similar in reason? Perhaps that is because he was the first person to really risk his own health in a situation he knew to be dangerous to save me. But why would he have done that?

_Perhaps because he is my partner._

Before I knew it, practice was over. Inui had already left, so I could not inquire what I had wished.

"Fuji?" Taka-san called to me.

"Aa, I'm coming." I pulled on my school uniform jacket and tucked my Seigaku Regular jacket in my cubby space. Hefting my tennis racquet case strap over my shoulder, I opened to the door. Taka-san was waiting on the other side.

"Let's go." He said cheerfully. I nodded and we began walking. He talked about his own training program and things happening in his life and I just listened, giving my own opinions.

"Do you have an idea of what you want?" He asked as we reached the Kawamura Sushi shop. The shop was empty, which I suppose is understandable for the particular time of day.

"Aa." I nodded. "Tekka-maki sounds good."

"With wasabi on the side, I assume."

"Of course." I had not eaten breakfast nor as much as I normally do for lunch. This would have to make up for both. "How much will it cost?"

"On the house." He announced as he began to prepare some of the cooking supplies. I was about to object when his father came in.

"Takashi!" He yelled in a voice I noticed before was quite similar to his son's (when he is in Burning mode). "We got a new shipment while you were in school and-" he stopped as he noticed me, "ah, you have company." He grinned.

Taka-san nodded. "Fuji Shuusuke."

"Ah, your doubles partner."

Taka-san nodded.

"Yoroshiku douzo, hajimemashite." I bowed.

"Yoroshiku." He bowed a little more casually, as is expected.

"Well Takashi, spend time with your friend. What did you say you wanted?"

"Tekka-maki with wasabi on the side." I answered. The family relationship was interesting. Taka-san and his father seemed so similar and close-knit. "So, Taka-san," I started as I sat down and he sat across from me, "it's your birthday today, isn't it?"

He paused for a few seconds before nodded. "Yeah, I turned fifteen today."

"Why didn't you mention it?"

"Well," he mumbled, blushing embarrassedly, "everyone is so focused on tennis that I didn't want to throw anyone off." Another pause. He really is the kind of person to think that, is he not? "How did you find out?"

I shrugged. "I just figured it out after a while. But Taka-san," I stared directly into his eyes, causing another, lighter blush to come upon his cheeks, "you don't need to worry about distracting us from routine." I smiled, returning to my normal facial physique after that small interlude. "We're always looking for a reason to celebrate."

The look on his face was hard to describe. It still carried a slight blush, but was already beginning the transition to something between a look of surprise and an appreciative smile. It finally faded into the latter and I felt something that even I cannot name.

"Tanjoubi omedettou, Taka-san."

"Arigatou, Fuji."

We used the names that we are accustomed to using, but for some reason, in that moment, it felt so much more intimate than any other time that I can recall. It was the way we said them, I suppose, for I cannot think of any other means. That, however, would not account for the fact that my heart is beating quicker than normal.

_Ah, perhaps that is the reason._

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything." I decided to break the moment with an apology.

"That's alright," he replied in an assuring tone, "not only did you remember, but you came to celebrate it with me."

"So let's celebrate!" Kawamura-san set a large platter of various sushis on the table, including my tekka-maki.

For some reason, despite that it was just the three of us, it felt right. It really is odd for me to be saying things like that, but I suppose it is alright to be as such around my doubles partner. After all, people do strange things for those they care for.

"Thanks again, Fuji." He whispered under the loud voice of his father.

"Nothing for it." I answered. "I am your partner after all."

------

------

Fujiko-chan: Consisting of 'Fuji', 'ko' (which I assume has the kanji for 'child'), and '–chan'. Basically, a cute nickname. In the anime at least, Taka also calls Kaoru Mamushiko and Mamu-chan. ' We love Taka, ne?

Tekka-maki: You know those sushi rolled in seaweed with rice in it and something inserted in the center? That's maki-zushi. Tekka-zushi is that with tuna in the center. I really want to try some... I've only had nigiri-zushi (pieces of seafood over vinegared rice).

Yoroshiku and hajimemashite: Both can be used on introduction, though are difficult to translate correctly. 'Hajimemashite,' I believe, means 'please be kind to me' or something like that. Douzo is added to yoroshiku for politeness.

Something else: Oh, and Sadaharu knew. He knows everything. He just didn't say anything because he also knew how Taka felt on the subject. nods Sada-kun is smart like that.

I will someday end up in the world of Tennis no Ouji-sama and call everyone there 'kohai' because I can. Even Tezuka.

I wish I had more time to develop Fuji's POV. I may go back and redo this. Or I can start writing one for Christmas. Expect more from me that contains: Taka/Fuji, Inui/Kaido, Oishi/Eiji, Mizuki/Yuuta... yeah, like that. Maybe even Arai/Katsuo... ' That last one would be a little difficult to do.

Tanjoubi omedettou, Taka-san!


End file.
